


Dead and Buried

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-04-07
Updated: 1998-04-07
Packaged: 2018-12-18 05:59:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Dead and Buried

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Dead and Buried

  
**Dead and Buried**  
by Ria  


* * *

His breathing was ragged and painful. The disease had spread through his whole body. No matter how much he wanted to hang onto his life, he knew there was little time left. If he told her what he had done, she would probably force him to do it over. No, it was best this way. What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her... 

After all this time, she was still beautiful. He wondered how she would survive without him. Would she have the will to go on? She often said that if he died she would kill him, for leaving her alone. It was a joke, but now it wasn't so funny. He'd told her over and over to leave and start a new life. But she had stayed and deep down inside he was grateful. She needed looking after although she would never admit it. He hoped he had done the right thing. 

Lilly held her breath for a moment, then released it slowly. This had become a ritual over the past few weeks. It was a way for her to remain focused and deal with the reality of losing Jim. His death was imminent. 

Sitting by his bedside, she looked at the old man. It would be hard for anyone to believe he had once been a strong, athletic man. Gone was the hair as black as a raven's wings and eyes as blue as the sky. His hair was now thin and white, his eyes no longer clear, but clouded over. Lilly remembered and her heart ached for the man he once was. 

_PARIS, 1954_

"Lillian, what would you say if I told you I wanted to live here," Jim asked, the glint in his eyes. 

"Jim, really! You're joking!" she said. Putting the cup of coffee on the table, she looked at the people passing by. 

Jim took her hand and kissed it. "I'm dead serious. What do you think?" 

Lillian McNeal looked into her husband's blue eyes. "You are _serious, aren't you?"_

"Yes. What do you say? You and me in Paris. It will be an ongoing anniversary celebration." 

Paris! How could she break her husband's heart and tell him she despised being in Paris? This place held memories of the person she used to be. She opened her mouth to protest, but instead said, "I'd love too! Let's do it." 

So, a year later in 1955, they had settled just outside Paris and made it home... 

A nurse came a few hours a day to relieve Lilly. The nurse, Kelly, was in the kitchen at this moment preparing Jim's lunch. Lilly knew it would be a waste. Jim couldn't keep anything down.

His blue eyes stared into hers. 

"Jim, what is it?" she asked.

"Lilly, I don't want to leave...you..." 

"Shhh...it's all right, it's all right..." 

"No, I'm scared for you..." he said. 

_NEW YORK, 1977_

"Jim, I have to go. He won't let it drop," Lilly said putting on her coat. 

"Lillian, please. We're on vacation. Don't go...it doesn't have to be this way," Jim pleaded. 

"You knew what I was and what my life was like. I have to do this. . . I don't have a choice." 

"I'm scared for you..." 

"I'll be fine honey, I really will. I've survived being married to you for over 60 years haven't I?" Pausing she smiled and said, "I'll live." 

"Not fun...ny," he said trying very hard not to cough. The cancer had spread to his whole body. Leaving Lilly behind tore him apart. It wasn't supposed to be this way. He was supposed to live to protect her. 

"Jim, I promise you I will be fine. Now, hush, and get your rest," she said taking his hand. 

"I love you Lilly," he said softly. 

"I love you too, Jim." 

Jim squeezed her hand and in that instant his life force gave out. "Jim?" 

Lilly looked into the blue eyes one more time before she closed them. 

"Lilly? Is he...?" Kelly didn't need to hear the answer. Jim McNeal was dead. 

"Kelly, please call the paramedics." 

"I'm sorry about your grandfather. He was a wonderful man." 

"Thank you Kelly. Please...I...need...a moment alone." 

Grandfather...that's what there relationship had become. Her Immortality had forced her to become her husband's granddaughter to the public at large. Jim had too much pride to being a 90-year-old man with a 30-year-old wife. He had told her to leave, to get on with her life, but after 60 years of marriage she still loved him and could never walk away. Now, he was dead. What would she do now? 

* * *

Jim McNeal's funeral was brief and simple, just the way he had wanted it. The last of the mourners left, leaving Lilly with her thoughts. 

The weather was cold in Paris this time of year. How they had loved cuddling by the fire on days like these. Hot chocolate warming their hands and their lovemaking warming their heart and soul. 

As they filled the grave with dirt, her head snapped up. The familiar feeling invading her whole body. A feeling, a presence she hadn't sensed in quite a while. Looking around she spotted a lone figure, a few yards away, looking at her. From what she could see, he was tall and lean. His hands were in the pockets of his black coat. No doubt his sword was hidden inside. 

"Lilly? Are you all right?" 

Lilly looked away from the stranger and into a familiar face. "I'm sorry, Maurice. I'm fine. Just thinking about...Grandpa..." 

Maurice patted her on the shoulder. "He was a fine man. Lilly, why don't you come over to the bar later. We can reminisce about your grandfather." 

She looked into the Frenchman's face. His brown eyes were bright and full of life, his beard was brown with patches of white and was neatly trimmed. He reminded her so much of Jim. Not in appearance, but the vibrancy, the eagerness to live, to love. 

"Okay, Maurice. I'll be there..." 

"Ah, I see a friend of mine is here. Come let me introduce you." Maurice put his arm through hers and led her to the other Immortal. 

* * *

Adam Pierson paused as he saw Maurice leading the woman straight to him. It was too late to turn around now. He hated when Immortals showed up unexpected. The only reason he was at the cemetery was to visit Richie's grave. He had left Paris without waiting for the young Immortal to be buried and felt it was time to pay his respects. 

He smiled as he saw them approach. The woman's arm was through Maurice's. Her hair was dark and shiny. If it weren't for the wind blowing it about, he would not be able to distinguish the length, for it was as black as the clothes she wore. Although he could not see her eyes behind the sunglasses, he knew they would be dark as well. Her laughter, at something Maurice had said, vibrated through his whole body and without any rational reason, Adam knew he had to get to know her. 

"Adam! Mon ami! It is so good to see you. Please, let me introduce you to a friend. Adam Pierson this is Lilly McNeal. Lilly, this handsome young fellow is Adam Pierson." 

Adam offered his hand to the woman, who immediately smiled and shook it. "Nice to meet you Miss McNeal." 

"Likewise. And please, call me Lilly." Looking into Adam's face, her heart skipped a beat. If the eyes were just blue and the nose not so big, he could be Jim. 

"I wish we were meeting under better circumstances," Adam said. 

"Adam, Lilly is single," Maurice said. 

"Maurice!" cried Lilly. She could feel her face reddening. 

"I'm sorry Lilly. How tactless of me! Please forgive me. Of course you will mourn your grandfather, but..." 

"Enough Maurice," Adam interrupted. 

Maurice raised his hands in defeat. "Ah, the young. So foolish. Your grandfather would want you to live your life to the fullest Lilly. Did you know that I spoke to him every week? He wanted me to watch out for you..." 

"I appreciate it, Maurice, but right now...it's too soon..." 

"All right, all right. I will go speak to the caretaker okay? Can I at least do that?" 

Lilly kissed him on the cheek. "Yes, that would be fine. Thank you." 

Adam and Lilly watched as he made his way to the caretaker. 

"He was your husband, wasn't he?" asked Adam. 

Lilly looked into the hazel eyes. There was wisdom in those eyes that was older than his 30 something appearance. 

"Yes he was. For over sixty years. He used to say he would out live me. Jim never knew if I'd come back from...well, you know." 

Adam nodded. He knew it all too well. Five thousand years of living, countless lovers, 68 wives...you never knew if you'd come back to them. 

"Well enough of that. I'd better get back to the apartment before people start showing up. Maurice wants me to stop by the bar later...so..." 

"Maybe I'll see you there. It's my usual hangout." 

Lilly smiled at Adam and wondered how old he really was. "I'll see you later then." 

Adam watched as her dark hair whipped around her, as if the wind were protesting her departure. He was surprised when she turned and waved. He lifted his hand in response and watched her figure disappear inside the limousine. 

* * *

Le Blues Bar was packed. Scanning the bar she saw Maurice talking with a customer. For a moment Lilly had the urge to turn and run back to her hotel. The thought left as she felt that ever annoying buzz in her head. Turning she smiled, expecting to see Adam Pierson. Instead, she came face to face with an old enemy. 

"MacLeod," she said, the smile fading. His hair was shorter, but the face remained the same. 

"Lilly, what are you doing here?" Duncan MacLeod held the door as a few customers left the bar. 

"Meeting a friend," she said, her brown eyes peering into his. 

"It's been a long time," he said, walking passed her. 

"Yes, it has." 

Duncan motioned for her to take a seat next to him at the bar. 

"No, thank you MacLeod. I'm not in the mood for company." Lilly turned to leave and felt his grip on her arm. 

"I insist." 

Lilly stared into the handsome face and snickered. "Sorry, no can do." 

He released her arm, not because of her statement but because of the presence he felt. This is turning into Joe's Bar, he thought. A regular hangout for Immortals. Looking over her shoulder, he said, "Perhaps another time." 

"Count on it." Lilly turned and bumped right into the Immortal. "Adam, I'm sorry. I was just leaving." 

"Leaving already? Why?" Adam looked at Duncan and back at Lilly. "Did MacLeod scare you off? Trust me, he's harmless." 

Lilly looked at the Highlander and back at Adam. "I take it you two are friends?" 

Adam nodded. "I take it you two are not." 

"No." 

"Well, one has nothing to do with the other..." 

"In the end it might, Adam. Please tell Maurice I'll call him. I better go." 

* * *

Lilly walked along the Seine, breathing deeply. MacLeod! After all these years, to meet that self-righteous...she wanted to scream. He infuriated her. A regular boy scout. Never mind the fact that he had done much worse... 

_PARIS, late 1700's_

"It's not that bad Sylvie." 

"Lilly, how can you say that? My husband, the man that I love...how could he do this to me!" Sylvie Delacourt cried. 

Lilly smiled. Her mission had been accomplished. Another Delacourt marriage destroyed. Another male Delacourt brought to ruin. The thrill was amazing. Century after century, she never tired of finding the Delacourt men and destroying their lives. Since her first encounter with Pierre, she had sworn she would bring them all down. The things that man and his brothers had done to her. They would forever regret the day they took her from her homeland. 

A knock on the door made Sylvie sit straight as a board. "Come in." 

"Mrs. Delacourt, excuse me...Mr. MacLeod is here to see you. He says he has information that will clear Mr. Delacourt's name," said the manservant. 

Sylvie looked up at Lilly. Lilly nodded. As Sylvie's confidante it would not do well to keep MacLeod out. It was best to let him have his say, then crush his evidence. 

"Let him in then." Sylvie patted her blonde hair and smiled when the Highlander came in. 

"MacLeod, you have new information?" 

"Yes, Mrs. Delacourt." Glancing over at Lilly he said, "I prefer to give you the information privately." 

"Nonsense! Miss Maxwell is a trusted friend and I value her opinion. Please get on with it." 

And on MacLeod had gone. When he left, Lilly had ever so slyly shot down MacLeod's information. She was ready for the next step. 

MacLeod would be a problem she would deal with later. 

"Lilly, wait up!" 

She turned to see Adam running toward her. "Adam, are you following me?" 

"Yes. I was...hoping...well...maybe we could have some coffee?" he asked. This sudden need to be with this woman was apparent to him. Was it to her? 

"Coffee? No, thanks." Lilly smiled at him. "How about a beer?" 

Adam's face lit up. "A woman after my own heart. A beer it is." 

* * *

"What's wrong? You've gotten so quiet." 

"I feel guilty. I just buried Jim this morning and here I am in a bar..." she said. 

"Would he mind?" 

Lilly laughed. "Actually, he would say 'it's about time.' He'd been sick for a while." 

"Well, then," he said to raising his glass, "Here's to Jim McNeal." 

"To Jim McNeal." 

Lilly drank the amber liquid never taking her eyes off Adam. This is a mistake, she thought. I don't know him from...well...from Adam! What if he wants my head? I haven't survived all this time to lose it now. This is definitely wrong. I have to get out of here. 

"It's getting late. I'd better get going," she said, rising from the table. The bar was almost empty. 

"Actually, it's quite early." Glancing at his watch, he said, "Three a.m. to be exact." 

"Well then, it's _way_ passed my bedtime. Thanks for tonight Adam." 

"Let me take you home." 

"Actually, I'm staying in town. I've rented a flat..." 

"Perfect. I'll walk you home then." 

"Okay, thank you." 

They walked in silence as Lilly led the way to her flat. Coming to the familiar street Adam grinned. "This is where your apartment is?" 

"What's so funny?" she asked. Granted it wasn't an upscale flat, but neither was it a dump. 

"I'm a couple of doors down from you. Guess we're neighbors." 

"I guess so. I hope..." Her sentence was cut short. Looking at each other, they both took a step away and reached inside their coats. Adam put a finger up to his mouth in silence. 

Lilly's heart raced. No wonder she hated Paris. It was full of Immortals. A new one around every corner! 

"It's only me." 

"MacLeod! What are you doing here?" 

"Just making sure you still had your head," Duncan said, appearing from the shadows. 

"I didn't know I was in danger," smiled Adam. 

"You never would. Would he Lilly?" 

"MacLeod, I'm in no mood for you. If you'll excuse me, Adam. The air out here suddenly stinks," Lilly replied. Putting her sword away, she opened the door to her flat and entered. Turning, she spoke directly to Duncan. "MacLeod, leave the past where it is. Dead and buried." 

Before he could respond, she closed the door, leaving the two friends to themselves. 

"Mac, what is your problem with her?" 

"It's a long story, _Adam_." 

"I've got time." 

"Another night." Duncan said. 

"I guess it's not that important then. MacLeod, she buried her husband this morning. Whatever it is between the two of you work it out. She's not here for you." 

"Not yet." Duncan MacLeod walked away. "Goodnight." 

Adam watched his disappearing form and sighed. If MacLeod had a score to settle with this woman, no doubt she'd caused him some problem in the past. Adam smiled. _My kind of woman,_ he thought, and continued to his own flat. 

It would be a couple of days before he saw either of them again. 

* * *

_1937_

"Lillian, will you marry me?" 

Lilly said, "Jim, before I answer that, there's something you have to know..." 

"I know all there is to know..." 

"No, you don't. After I tell you, you might want to reconsider..." 

"There isn't anything you can tell me that will make me stop loving you," Jim said. 

Lilly paced the floor. "Jim, I'm older than I look." 

"You're not really thirty? What are you...thirty-two? It doesn't matter. it's just a..." 

"Actually, I'm 530 years old." 

Jim laughed. "Funny...you don't look a day over 500." He crossed the room and put his arms around her. Feeling her tense up, he released her. "You're not kidding are you?" 

"No, I'm not. Follow me." Lilly led him to the kitchen and picked up a butcher knife. "Watch." 

Jim's eyes widened as he saw what she meant to do. "Lillian! Stop this at once. If you don't want to marry me..." 

"Watch!" Lilly ran the knife across her forearm, slicing deep into her skin. Within seconds the blood poured out onto the linoleum. 

"Lillian! Oh, jeepers. I have to take you to the hospital..." 

"Jim, look," she said, holding his back. 

He watched as the little bolts of electricity closed up the wound. Lilly washed the blood away and showed him the arm. Not a scratch on it. 

"How is that possible?"

"I'm an Immortal. I can't die, unless..." 

"Unless what?" 

"I think you better sit for this," she said.

For two hours she answered his questions, then she waited. 

"Lillian, I love you but..." 

"But you can't handle this...It's okay, I understand..." 

"No, you don't understand. I love you, but what has this got to do with you marrying me?" 

"Jim, I'm a killer. I...." 

"Is there any other way to survive this Game?" 

"No. But..." 

"There aren't any buts. You do what you have to in order to survive. It's not like you kill out of pleasure." Jim took her hands and kissed them. "Now for the last time, will you marry me?" 

Lilly's eyes filled with tears. "You still want to marry me? After knowing all of this?" 

Jim nodded. "I fell in love with you _, a woman, not an Immortal."_

"Jim, do you realize what our life will be like if I marry you? There will be other Immortals coming after me. I can't just run..." 

"I'm sure you're good with a sword. You couldn't have survived this long if you weren't. So what is your answer? Yes or no." 

Lilly nodded. "Yes, I will marry you." 

Jim grabbed her around the waist and picking her up, swung her around. "YES! YES! You've made me so happy, Lillian. I promise you, you will never want for anything. Whatever you ask, I will give you." 

Laughing she said, "Well, how about some breakfast. I'm hungry..." 

"Do you remember that day? " Lilly said, to the headstone. "You said if I could put up with your crazy family and the business, you could handle my Immortality. Jim, there was so much I never told you about my life before you came along. So many things I wanted to tell you, but I was scared. I thought you would hate me. Now, it's too late...Damn!" Looking up from the headstone, she saw the source of the buzz heading toward her. "I have to go Jim. Seems you're the only part of my past that will stay dead and buried." 

Lilly stood and started back to her car. There was no need for a confrontation. Not now. 

"I'm not scaring you off am I?" 

She sighed and smoothed her dark hair off her forehead. "MacLeod, what are you doing here?" 

"Visiting a friend." 

"I thought Adam was your only friend," she said smiling. 

"A dead friend," he replied. 

"I'm sorry..." 

"No need to be. I can say for sure you didn't kill this one." 

"I told you last night, I'm not in the mood for a fight. If you are, you are on your own." Lilly took two steps and was held back. Looking into his dark eyes she said, "This is holy ground. If you want to challenge me, that's fine. But I won't fight in front of my husband's grave." 

"It seems to me you make it a habit of visiting graves." 

"It was not my doing MacLeod..." 

_PARIS, Early 1900s_

"Have you come to gloat?" he asked. The coffin was put into the family mausoleum and the door sealed. Duncan led her away from the mourners. 

"No." Lilly said. 

"You're here for Paul then?" 

She shook her head. "My vengeance on the Delacourts was over decades ago. It was over with Sylvie and Jean Paul." 

"Then why? Why did you take Diana's head?" 

"She came after me. Why am I bothering explaining this to you? You will believe what you want." The edge of the sword pointing at her mid section made her smile. "MacLeod, we are on holy ground..." 

"I will find you and you will pay for what you have done," he said. 

"You do what you have to MacLeod. Diana issued the challenge. No matter what you might think of me...it was a fair fight." 

The single gunshot sounded as loud as a cannonball. Duncan ran to the mausoleum, sword drawn. 

"He's dead, he's dead! My son is dead!" Mrs. Delacourt fainted into the arms of her husband. 

"Paul! Paul!" cried Duncan, kneeling before his friend. 

"He's gone, Duncan. His grief was too great," said Mr. Delacourt. 

MacLeod looked over his shoulder in time to see the retreating form of Lilly Raines... 

"I don't want to fight you. This is just a warning. Stay away from my friends." 

"Adam's a grown man. Now let go of me." 

Their eyes locked, then moved to the side road. "Stay away from him," he said, before releasing her. 

Adam Pierson took off his sunglasses. This doesn't look right, he thought. MacLeod and Lilly in a cemetery... 

"Is this a private party or can anyone join in?" he said, approaching them. 

"I was just leaving Adam. Seems MacLeod and I have something in common after all. We've both buried people we loved." 

"Remember what I told you." 

"And what is that MacLeod?" asked Adam. 

"Oh, he was just warning me to stay away from you. He's worried. Isn't that right, _Duncan_?" 

Duncan put on his sunglasses. "Something like that." 

"I didn't know you cared MacLeod. But really, how much damage can she do to me?" 

"You'd be surprised," he said. 

"I'll take my chances." Turning to Lilly, he asked, "How about some lunch?" 

Lilly smiled at Duncan, then at Adam. "I'd love to!" Putting her arm through Adam's, she led him out of the cemetery. She really was hungry, but more than that she just wanted to show MacLeod that no man would ever again control her life. 

* * *

Adam brought the glass of beer to his lips and swallowed, sighing his pleasure. His hazel eyes took in her features. Her eyes were large and brown, framed by perfectly arched brows and long, dark lashes. Her olive skin, a perfect canvas for her crimson lips. When she turned her face to address the waiter, he saw a scar running below her ear and disappear behind her neck. B.I., he thought. Before Immortality. 

"Adam? Are you all right?" she asked. 

"What? Oh. Sorry..." 

"Is it MacLeod?" 

"Actually, I _was_ wondering what's going on between the two of you..." 

"He just won't let the past be," she said.

"MacLeod can be a bit of a boy scout," he said smiling. A saint at times, he thought to himself. 

"I admit I've done things I'm not proud of, but they are in the past. And I'd like to keep them there." 

"Anything you'd like to share?" he asked, leaning back into the chair. 

Lillylooked into those perfect eyes. "Not at this moment," she said. 

"I'll have a talk with him..." 

"Don't. I don't think he wants my head. He thinks you need protecting." 

Adam shrugged. It really wasn't any of his business. "As you wish." He watched as she took a big bite out of her sandwich and laughed when the dressing dribbled down her chin. Taking his napkin, he dabbed her chin with it. "Hungry?" 

"My appetite's returned," she said between bites. "I haven't had one since Jim became ill." 

"That's expected." he said, remembering all too well his own loss. "So, how _are_ you?" 

"A bit lonely. It's been only a week, but it feels like a lifetime." 

"I'm sorry." 

"No need to be. I had a wonderful life with him. More than I deserved." Lilly continued eating, relishing her meal. It had been quite a while since she'd been able to go out without worrying about Jim. 

"I'm glad he made you happy," he said. 

"I'm sure you didn't take me to lunch to discuss Jim," she said with a smile. 

Adam shrugged. "All I wanted was the pleasure of your company." 

"I really appreciate it, Adam." Sighing, she looked at her watch. "I'd better get going. I have to sit through reading of the will. A formality but..." The ringing of a phone caused them both to retrieve their cell phones. "Mine." 

Adam listened to her part of the conversation. 

"Hello? Peter! A change? Yes, I understand. See you tomorrow." Closing the phone and putting it back in her purse, she closed her eyes for a second. 

"Lilly? What's wrong?" 

"That was our lawyer. It seems Jim updated his will and the reading will be tomorrow at the house instead of Tom's office. I don't know what he might have changed or why the reading has to be at the house. Now, I have to make that long drive into the country." 

Without thinking Adam asked, "Would you like some company?" 

Lilly didn't hesitate. "No. I'll be all right. I have to go back to the flat and pack a few things." Touching his hand briefly she said, "Thanks for lunch." 

"No problem." 

Adam watched her walk away, his eyes settling on the sway of her hips. Clearing his throat, he brought the beer to his lips and wondered what the hell he was doing. The woman had just lost her husband and here he was thinking things he ought not to be thinking. 

Sensing an Immortal, he looked up from his glass to see Lilly walking back in. 

"Problem?" he asked. 

"My car. It won't start. Would you mind taking a look?" 

"Sorry. I don't know a thing about cars." 

"Great. Well, can you give me a lift back to my apartment? I guess I'll have to call a mechanic and rent a car..." 

"Listen, why don't I just drive you..." 

"That's not necessary Adam..." 

"Scared to be alone with me?" he teased. 

Yes, I am, she wanted to say. Don't you get it Adam Pierson? It's been so long since I've been with a man. And those damn eyes of yours...I get lost in them every time I look into them. "No. I just don't want to impose..." 

Adam stood, retrieved his wallet and threw down money to cover lunch and the tip. "No imposition at all. I'd be glad to help you out." 

"Well...if you're sure..." 

"Positive." 

"Okay." Lilly led the way out of the cafe. For the first time since meeting Jim, her palms broke out in a sweat. 

* * *

"The guest room is upstairs. First door to your left. The bathroom is right next to it." Lilly flicked on the lights downstairs. She was grateful Adam had driven her to the cottage and that the drive had been a quiet one. 

"Thanks. I'll just go put my bag upstairs." 

"Okay." Lilly watched his lean form take the stairs two at a time. The drive had been a quiet one. Surveying the living room, she wondered how she would ever survive a night here without Jim. They had sold the house years before because it was too big for just the two of them. The cottage suited them better. It was small, with just two bedrooms and a bath upstairs. Downstairs were the kitchen, dining room, living room and an office. Jim did his business in the office while watching TV. 'Helps me concentrate,' he used to say. 

The decor was masculine, with dark hues of green, burgundy and touches of gold. Lilly had wanted something warm and inviting, Jim had wanted a masculine retreat. They had compromised. 

They had spent so many nights in front of the fireplace planning their life together. If she closed her eyes, she could actually hear his laughter echoing in the house. 

_Jim laughed at Lilly's attempt at baking. Flour covered her hair and face. "Quit while you're ahead darling."_

"It's not funny. I want to do this." 

"Lilly, I'd like to have dessert sometime before dawn," he said. 

"Don't laugh at me." 

"Oh, I'm not. Really, I'm not." 

"Yes you are." 

"No, I'm not." 

Lilly held up the large spoon she'd been using to mix the ingredients with, scooped some of the mixture from the bowl and approached him. 

"Oh, you wouldn't!" he said. 

"Yes...I would." 

As she flicked the spoon at him, he ducked just in time and rushed her, his arms encircling her waist. They both fell to the floor. "Why'd you duck?" she said smiling. 

"I was afraid what that stuff was made out of. It could've burned skin off!" 

"OH! You...you..." 

Jim laughed and kissed his wife. "What do you say we get this kitchen cleaned up and start up the fireplace?" 

"What about dessert?" she asked. 

"We'll have dessert...by the fireplace..." 

"Scoundrel!" 

Jim helped his wife up and hugged her. "Hey, at least this way you won't force me to eat this concoction." 

Lilly had laughed and never attempted dessert again. 

* * *

She wiped a tear away as she heard Adam coming back downstairs. 

"Settled in?" she asked. 

"All settled." Adam noticed her watery eyes and decided she needed a few minutes to get herself together. "I'll go into town and get us some dinner." 

"That would be great. I hadn't even thought about that." 

"I'll be back in a bit." 

Lilly smiled and watched as he brought up the collar of his coat around his neck. Rubbing her arms, she suddenly felt chilly. A fire, that's what this place needs, she thought. A fire to bring back the warmth. 

* * *

"Adam, dinner was delicious. You really didn't have to go through all this trouble," she said wiping her mouth. Adam had returned with actual ingredients and made dinner. 

"My pleasure. Besides, I've been eating in restaurants too much." Getting up, he went to clear the table. 

"Oh no! Let me do that," she said reaching for the same plate he'd reached for. Their hands touched and their eyes locked. 'Is he feeling this too?' she wondered. Can he hear my heart pounding? 

"Lilly, it's all right. I don't mind," he said. 

She released the plate and nodded. "I'll...just...uh...go ....put more wood in the fire." 

Adam nodded and proceeded to the task at hand. When he was sure she was gone, he took a deep breath and released it. "I'm beginning to think this was a big mistake," he said to the dishes. 

* * *

"Here you go," Adam said, extending his hand. "Dishes all done." 

"Thanks," she said, accepting the cold can of beer. "Mmmmm, this is good." 

Adam sat beside her on the floor and stared into the crackling fire. "Lilly, I don't mean to pry and you can send me to bloody hell if you'd like..." 

"You want to know about MacLeod." Lilly tossed another log into the fire and brought her knees to her chest, hugging them. 

"Why is he so adamant about me staying away from you?" 

"Adam, I've done things out of hate, out of vengeance...sometimes out of sheer pleasure...things that MacLeod was witness to, things that I'm not proud of. But they are in the past. Your friend doesn't believe I've changed. There's nothing I can say that will change his mind." 

"He can be opinionated." 

"I don't blame him for being wary. I hurt many people. I can't change the past. But I'm not trying to fool anyone." 

I wasn't trying to fool anyone. He had said those same words himself to MacLeod. 

"He'll come around," Adam said. 

"It doesn't matter what he thinks," she said. Stretching her legs before her she asked, "Adam, how old are you?" 

"Changing the subject?" he said. 

"Yes," she said. Facing him she crossed her legs and put her hand on her chin. "Well?" Lilly loved his choice of clothes. Worn jeans and a grey, turtleneck sweater. Comfortable and casual. Clothes you could snuggle in..... 

"Ladies first." 

"582," she said, looking back into the fire. 

"So...let's see that means you were born in....1415?," he said. 

"Yep. I was born in Spain. I was named Lilliana Rosa de la Cruz. My parents were Tomas and Anna. I was married at 16, widowed at 21. My parents were killed along with my husband." 

"I'm sorry," Adam said, already regretting his insistence at hearing about her life. The past was better left in the past. 

Lilly shook her head. "It seems like someone else's memory now. Your turn." 

"No, go on." 

"My family was all gone. I tried to hang on to the small house we had, but...well, it was a man's world then...still is I guess. It was taken from me by force three years later, then I was bound and gagged and put up for sale like a piece of property. I was too old to be a wife, but I guess I was young enough to fulfill a man's lust. That's what I was being sold as, a plaything....anyway, a few days later these aristocrats from France bought me. Pierre and Francois Delacourt. Pierre took me to France to be a companion for his wife, Angelique. She was only sixteen. She was with child and the body he once adored was changing and he despised her for it. He thought I would be a suitable replacement." 

"What did you do?" 

"What could I do Adam? He was stronger and he had his brothers all willing to help tame me. They passed me around like a common whore. One night he came into my room. I was so tired of it, the constant assault not only on my body but my spirit as well. I fought back, scratching and screaming. Angelique came in when she heard me. She tried to pull him away. He pushed her and she fell, hitting her head against the corner of a table. Both she and the babe she carried died. He turned to me, plunged a dagger in my chest and left me for dead. He must have had his brothers dispose of me. The next thing I knew I woke up in the forest." 

"What did you do then?" 

"An Immortal found me soon after, told me what I was and taught me what I needed to know. The rest is ancient history," she said smiling. 

"That's it? Didn't you go back.....?" 

"Of course I did. Three years later. Pierre had remarried and was up to his old tricks. This time his wife was 13 years old. A slip of a girl and obviously abused. I told them my name was Serena. I was Lilly's cousin, I said. They told me Lilly had left for England. In order to avoid me searching for her they employed me and one by one I picked off the three brothers. I made sure they never hurt another woman again. I kept tabs on the Delacourt men. But that's another story...a long one. One that MacLeod feels I should be judged for." 

"MacLeod seems to have a warped sense of honor sometimes." 

"Are you _sure_ you're his friend?" Lilly laughed. 

"I call it as I see it. I wouldn't worry about MacLeod." 

"I'm not." Lilly heard the clock on the mantel chime eleven times. "That's my cue. Time for me to get to bed." 

"Goodnight then," he said. 

Lilly leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for being here Adam." 

"My pleasure." 

"Goodnight." Lilly willed her heart to stop beating so fast. The smell of him as she had kissed him was almost unbearable. She had wanted to bury her face in his neck and stay there forever. 

Once upstairs, she showered and slipped into an old t-shirt. It was a while before she actually slept. 

* * *

Duncan MacLeod paced the barge. Neither Adam or Lilly were at their apartments. Through some careful investigation he found out she had gone back to her place in the country. Could it be that Adam went along? Surely, Adam...Methos...wouldn't be that foolish to put trust in someone he just met? 

"Come on, ring," he urged the phone. "Joe, hurry up and call." He tried not to depend on Joe Dawson for information, but this was different. He was not about to let Lilly McNeal take the oldest living Immortal's head. There had to be a reason why she quickly latched on to Methos. 

The ring startled him and he fumbled as he picked up the phone. "MacLeod." Sitting he listened to Joe Dawson. Hanging up the phone he grabbed his coat and tucked his Katana safely inside. It was time to bring this to an end once and for all. 

* * *

The crash on the first floor startled her. Her eyes flashed opened and listened intently. It took her a moment to realize she was back at the cottage. Adam! According to her clock it was only 5 a.m. What was he doing up at this hour? 

As she descended the stairs she paused at the bottom of the landing. She saw him toss a log in the fire. When he kneeled before the fireplace, her breath caught in her throat as she saw his bare back. His muscles were taut and with each movement the light from the fire cast delicious shadows on his back. 

"Good morning," he said, as he continued his work. 

"Morning," she said. "Are you okay? I heard a crash..." 

"Just me being clumsy. Coffee's on." Adam stood and looked at her. "Are you going to stand there all morning?" 

"I'm going back to bed. This is too early for me." 

"Oh no you don't. I'm making breakfast this morning. You have to taste it to make sure it's not poisoned." 

"Adam, please...don't," she said, backing away. 

"Are you afraid of me....?" he asked. 

"Yes...no..." 

"Which is it?" 

"I've never been one to mince words. Your being here is a bad idea...." 

"You sound like MacLeod. Out with it. Are you afraid I might come after you? I can assure you..." 

Lilly shook her head. "No, no it's not that. Jim's illness....he was sick for a long time. Having you here...it's not conducive to...I mean...it's a....Damn! This isn't ...." 

"Just come out and say it," he said, and stood before her. 

Lilly extended her hands and touched his face. Her lips met his in the softest of kisses. With her tongue she parted his lips and tasted him. Sweet, that was the only way she could describe it. Breaking the kiss, she looked into his eyes. "That's why. It's been so long Adam...I feel..." 

"Guilt?" 

"Guilt, shame." 

"Don't." 

"Easier said than done. I think it's best if you go," Lilly said. "I appreciate everything you've done..." 

"Lilly, what would Jim want for you now?" 

Lilly looked into his eyes. Those damn eyes! "He'd say I had to go on living. That I had already wasted too much time caring for him. To be happy." 

"He gave you good advice. When we choose to love someone, even if they live to be a hundred, it's never enough time. Eventually we'll lose them. Whether they're mortal or not, there's always a risk. Jim lived a long life. Sometimes they go sooner than you would like." 

Lilly searched his face and realized he spoke not of her, but of himself. "What was her name?" she asked. 

Adam led her to the living room and together they sat in front of the fire as they had done the night before. He stared into the fire for a long time, before he spoke. When he did, Lilly felt his pain as he said the four words. 

"Her name was Alexa." 

* * *

That afternoon they reached an agreement. They would take things slow, one day at a time. For now they were content to walk hand in hand along the small path that led to the woods. 

"Adam, you never answered my question....how old _are_ you?" As he opened his mouth to answer she smiled. "Saved by the Immortal buzz." 

"Two guesses," he said. 

"MacLeod," she said. "How did he know you were here?" 

As they turned, they came face to face with the Highlander. 

"Hand holding?" he asked. 

Lilly blushed. 

"What are you doing here, MacLeod?" asked his friend. 

"I thought you'd be interested in knowing who her teacher was." 

"It's no secret. It's Kristen," she said to Adam. 

Duncan replied, "Do you see why I'm concerned?" 

"What has Kristen have to do with me, MacLeod. I am getting very tired of this game." 

"Adam, are you going to tell her?" 

"I took Kristen's head." Adam waited for an outcry or protest. None came. 

"And?" 

"And nothing," he smiled. 

"Is this what you came to tell me, MacLeod? Kristen may have been my teacher, but I owe her nothing!" 

"Adam, don't you see? She's after your head, to avenge Kristen's death!" 

"MacLeod...." 

"Remember what you told me when Kristen came back. You said she had to be stopped. So does she!" MacLeod took a step toward Lilly. "You won't kill any more of my friends. The time has come for you and I to settle this." 

"Enough!" yelled Adam. "You can't just come here and challenge her!" 

"Can't I?" MacLeod raised a dark eyebrow to his friend. No answer came, none had been expected. A challenge was issued and now the battle to the death would begin. Adam could not and would not interfere. It was one of the rules of the Game. 

"Adam, please. He has the right to challenge me." Facing MacLeod she said, "I'll go get my sword." 

They watched as she disappeared into the house. 

"I'm sorry, Methos." 

"If you were really sorry, you'd walk away and leave her be." 

"You don't understand what she is. She's worse than Kristen could ever be," Duncan said. "She sets them up as if it were a game of chess. Then she watches the destruction, she revels in it. She's killed so many." 

"So have you...so have I. Or doesn't that count?" 

"It's different," Duncan said. 

"How?" 

_PARIS, late 1700s_

Lilly waited in Jean Paul's bedroom. At the sound of his footsteps she stood up. 

His surprise was evident. "Lilly, where is Sylvie? Your message said she was ill." 

"I lied," she said smiling. 

"Lied? Why?" 

"Delacourt, you and yours are a pestilence. Sylvie is better off without you." 

"What are you talking about? I demand to know at once!" Jean Paul walked toward her. 

Lilly pointed her sword at him. "You demand _?! Don't make me laugh! You are in no position to demand!"_

"It was you, wasn't it? You set me up! Tell me how did you get the trollop to say I'd raped her? Why? Why?" Jean Paul lunged at her, at just the right moment. In an instant, Lilly cried out and tore her bodice. 

"No! No! Monsieur Delacourt, please!" She pulled him on top of her just as the door opened and Sylvie walked in. 

"It's true! I didn't want to believe it, but it is!" Sylvie took in the sight of her husband attacking her friend and confidante. She picked up Lilly's sword and as her husband turned in protest plunged it into his chest. He stumbled and fell at Sylvie's feet. "Syl..." He never finished. 

"Lilly, are you all right?" 

"Sylvie, what have you done?! He's dead! He's dead!" Lilly had cried. 

"I did it for you!" Sylvie sobbed. 

"Sylvie Delacourt was hung for the murder of her husband. Lilly showed no remorse." 

"That was the past. She's different. We're _all_ different. As time goes by, we mature, we grow. And if someone loves us enough, we change. She's changed. Did you ever wonder why she did the things she did?" Touching his friend's shoulder he said, "MacLeod. Let it go. Remember Keane?" 

They felt her approaching before they saw her, empty handed. 

"I'm sorry MacLeod, my lawyer is here along with Maurice. Our battle will have to wait a while longer." 

"I have all day," he said. 

"Very well. If you would both come inside, we can get this reading over and done with." Both men followed her inside and into Jim's office. 

"MacLeod!" exclaimed Maurice. "What a surprise!" 

"Maurice, good to see you again. Why are you here?" 

"It seems Jim left me something. I don't...." 

"Why don't we get started?" suggested Peter Hill, the lawyer. They gathered around the coffee table and waited for him to begin. 

"Maurice, Jim left you 20,000 American dollars..." 

"What?! That is not right. I never..." 

"Maurice," Lilly said, taking his hand. "Grandfather loved you very much. He asked me what you would need and I told him money. You were such a comfort to him..." 

"I didn't do it for...." 

"I know Maurice. He just wanted to do something nice for you. Now just accept it and leave it at that." 

Maurice sniffled. "Okay, Lilly. Thank you." 

Peter cleared his throat. "Lilly, this next part he left on video." 

"On video? When did he do a video?" 

"A couple months back. He didn't want you to know about it," Peter said. 

"This is the change isn't it?" she asked. 

Peter nodded. Running a hand through his silver hair he sighed. "I'm afraid you might not like the addition. But it is legal, there is no way around it." 

"Let's get on with it then," Lilly said, motioning to the VCR. 

Peter popped in the tape and they all waited for it to begin. It startled both Adam and Duncan to see Jim McNeal on the small screen. He was thin and looked very vulnerable in the bed in which he lay. His white hair was thin, but there was a playfulness in his eyes when he began to speak. 

> "I, Jim McNeal, being of sound mind if not body, hereby leave this video as my last will and testament. To Maurice, my good friend, you already know what I left you. $20,000 to do with as you wish. I hope you'll you use it wisely friend. I appreciated your visits and your listening ear.
> 
> "Most of my friends are long gone and I only have my _granddaughter_ Lilly left."

The Immortals heard the slight emphasis on the word granddaughter. Duncan glanced at Lilly and saw her smiling. 

> "Lilly, you have the been source of happiness for me, ever since you came into my life. Every man should be so fortunate to have someone love them as much as you loved me. The moment I held you, I knew that no one could know a greater love, well other than husband and wife, no one could know a greater love than I for you. You spent all of your time caring for a sick, old man. You have a long, long life ahead of you. I want you to start living again.
> 
> "In order to make that happen, I changed the will. The family you chose as beneficiary will still receive the monies, under one condition. You must marry within a month's time. Don't even say it's not enough time. As you well know, your _grandmother_ and I met and married within five weeks."

"What!?" Lilly stood up and faced her lawyer. This is a joke!" 

> "..........no joke, Lilly. Unless you marry, the monies will go to building that new hotel in Paris. I know how much you want it to go to that family...so you will do as I ask. Maurice and I have already discussed it. I love you, Lilly. Go and live."

The tape went blank. 

"Peter, please tell me there's a loophole somewhere?" Lilly begged. This was not happening. Jim wouldn't do this to her. 

"I'm sorry. Jim made sure he had all bases covered. It will stand up in court." Peter stood and patted her shoulder. "He only wants what's best for you dear. If you have any questions, please let me know." 

"Maurice, you knew about this?" 

"I'm sorry Lilly. Your grandfather made me swear I wouldn't say a word. I figured you and Adam..." 

"I have one question...what happens if I die? What happens to the money?" She still had to face MacLeod and she was not foolish enough to think she would win. 

"Well...Jim made no stipulation in case of your death. It would go to the hotel." 

Lilly looked at MacLeod and saw he was still determined to fight. "Peter, how can I make sure the money goes where I want it to go?" 

"You must marry." 

"Maurice can you take Peter out to the garden. I need to discuss something with Duncan and Adam," she said. 

Maurice and Peter excused themselves and left the three Immortals in the office. 

"MacLeod, you have to give me time to work around this...." 

"No," he stated. 

"For heaven's sake, MacLeod!" Adam faced his friend. "What is the rush?" 

"I'll tell you what her next step is...she's going to con you into marrying her, isn't that right Lilly?" 

"I would never ask that of Adam," she said softly. Jim, why did you do this to me? "But it is important to me that this family receive this money. I need time to see what can be done." 

"If it's that important to you, I'll marry you. As soon as the I do's are said, the family will receive the money and you will have no more excuses," Duncan said. 

"I didn't know you were so romantic, _Mac_ ," Lilly said. 

"I'll marry her, MacLeod..." 

"No, I will." 

"Gentlemen, please," Lilly said, "I don't want either one of you to marry me. I just need to find a way to get that money...." 

"Look," Duncan said, "Let's make this simple. We'll get married tomorrow, the money will go to that family and you and I can get on with it." 

"Are you that anxious for my head, MacLeod?" Lilly asked, raising her eyebrows. "Or are you afraid you might be wrong about me?" 

"I am _not_ wrong about you." 

Lilly laughed. "Fine. Make the arrangements." 

"Lilly, why not me?" 

"Adam, MacLeod thinks you'll be safe from me if he does the deed. It doesn't matter. If I marry you and I kill MacLeod, I wouldn't feel safe with you...." 

"And you wouldn't be safe with her." 

"MacLeod, make the arrangements. I want this over with as soon as possible. The thought of being Mrs. Duncan MacLeod leaves a bad taste in my mouth. I'd _almost_ give you my head to be done with it." Lilly walked away to find her lawyer. 

"MacLeod, there are two sides to every story. You've never heard her side," Adam said. 

"I already know her side," he said. "I'll see you in the morning."

Adam watched his retreating form, wondering how in bloody hell he could prevent one of them from dying. 

* * *

The knock on her door startled her. "Come in," she said, as she piled her hair on top of her head. 

"Nervous?" Adam asked. 

"No. I just want this over with." Turning she asked, "Adam, how is it possible you and MacLeod are friends?" 

"It's a mystery to me too," he laughed. "You look beautiful." 

"Thanks. You don't look to bad in a tux." Taking one last look in the mirror she said, "I can't believe I'm actually going through with this. If it weren't for the fact that I..." 

"That you what?" 

"Never mind," she said. 

"Lilly, why don't you tell him what happened between you and the Delacourts..." 

"No. In his eyes there is only black and white, no room for any grays." Lilly took his hands in hers and looked in the hazel orbs she had come to love. "I promise you one thing Adam. I won't take his head." 

"Don't make promises you can't keep. Come, it's time to become Mrs. MacLeod." 

"Just what I always wanted," she said. 

* * *

Duncan fidgeted as he waited for Adam and Lilly. He saw them enter the living room and for a moment regretted having agreed to marry her. Adam was a grown man and could handle it. He hadn't lived 5,000 years without being careful. Survival at all costs, he'd once told him. 

She really was a beautiful sight. Her ivory suit was made of matte satin, with delicate lace on the hem of the skirt and cuffs of the jacket. He had come to realize that no matter how pretty the package, it's what was on the inside that counted. Kristen was beautiful, but she was a monster. No doubt, she'd influenced Lilly in her way of doing things. 

"Shall we?" she said to the Highlander. 

MacLeod nodded. Standing side by side, Lilly barely heard the minister's words. She heard Duncan say, 'I do' then it was her turn. Mindlessly she said she would love, honor and cherish this man who wanted her head. 

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The minister looked at the couple. "Don't be shy now, go on." 

MacLeod lowered his head and placed a quick kiss on her lips. 

Adam watched with amusement. He knew MacLeod had a hard time when it came to killing women. Would he be able to kill his own wife, even if the marriage were a farce? 

"Gentlemen," said the minister, looking at Maurice, Adam and Peter. "It is my pleasure to introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Duncan MacLeod." The minister shook Duncan's hand. "If you will all excuse me, I have another wedding to attend to." 

"Of course," said Lilly. "Thank you very much for doing this on such short notice." 

"You are welcome. Be happy." 

Lilly waited until the minister left and made a beeline for Peter. "Well, is it settled now?" 

"Yes, Lilly. The Delacourts will..." 

Lilly's eyes widened and she shook her head to silence him. 

"Delacourts? What is this about the Delacourts?" asked Duncan, as he stood behind her. 

"Lilly, he's your husband now..." 

"Peter, this is my business not... _Duncan's_ ," she said. 

Duncan put his arms around her waist, a mock gesture of love. "Aw, come now darling. We have no secrets between us. Please Peter tell me...what is this business about the Delacourts?" 

"The monies of Jim's estate will go to the Delacourts. Lilly didn't want any of her grandfather's money. She requested it be given to the Delacourt family. They are in dire straits of late. Their chateau will be taken by the bank if they don't come up with the back payments...this money will make sure they keep the chateau and then some." 

"That is very generous of you," Adam said smiling at Duncan. "You have some woman there, MacLeod." 

"Lilly, I will handle everything on my end. I'll leave you to your celebration." 

"Thank you. Would you mind giving Maurice a lift back to town?" 

"I'd be happy to. You three behave," he said, winking at them and went in search of Maurice. 

Lilly brushed Duncan's hands from her waist. "I'll go change and get my sword," she said. 

"Not so fast, _Mrs. MacLeod_ ," he said. "The Delacourts, explain." 

"I don't owe you any explanations. If you'll excuse me." Lilly ran up the stairs and slammed the door. "Damn him! Why won't he leave things be?" 

* * *

"Do you know what it's about, _Adam_?" 

"I have no idea MacLeod. She's giving the Delacourts money. Why does there have to be some plot behind it? Maybe, she's making up for what she did in the past." 

"I doubt it." 

"Is it so hard to believe she's changed? MacLeod, with all that I've done, you chose to overlook it and remain my friend. Why not her?" Adam saw it in his eyes instantly and wondered why he hadn't thought of it before. "I can't believe you, MacLeod. It's because she's a woman! That's it isn't it? I killed innocent people for pleasure, for the thrill. But I'm a man and its excusable. She's a woman and she's a monster!? I would never have thought the great Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod would be a chauvinist." 

"Weren't you the one who was intent on killing Kristen? Why not her?" 

"She hasn't done anything for me to warrant taking her head," Adam responded. Sprawling himself on the sofa he smiled. "Can you really kill your wife, Mac?" MacLeod's sense of honor and loyalty to his clan was his downfall. 

"She's not my wife," he said, shooting the older Immortal a look that could kill. 

"By law she is. I wonder what your mother would say...." 

"Leave my mother out of this!" 

Adam laughed. "MacLeod, admit it. If she'd wanted my head she could have taken it days ago. She's changed and now she's your wife." 

Methos was right. Lilly was a MacLeod now, although it was by default, he could not raise his sword to take her head. She knew all along his code of honor would prevent him from doing so! Or had she? 

Lilly walked in, sword in hand, to find Adam laughing and Duncan sulking. "Is there something I missed?" 

"How soon can we get this marriage annulled?" Duncan asked. 

"Annulled?" she asked, and looked at Adam, who was all smiles. 

"Why would we want to do that?" she asked. 

"I've changed my mind." 

"About what?" 

Duncan looked at Lilly. "About fighting you. Maybe you have changed. Who am I to judge you? We've all done things we'd like to forget." 

"What about Adam? Aren't you..." 

"Adam is a grown man...or so I've been told. He can handle it." 

"Adam, is he for real? Or am I going to have to sleep with my sword next to me?" 

The tall, lanky Immortal shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe it's better if you stayed married to him. You can keep a close eye on him that way." 

"Pierson...." warned MacLeod. 

"Well, I have always wanted to visit Scotland..." Lilly said, realizing Adam's delight in making his friend uncomfortable. 

"Enough," said Duncan. "As soon as possible we'll get this marriage annulled. Make sure you stay away from the Delacourts." Turning to Adam he added, "Watch your head old man." 

Duncan started for the door, this time Lilly did the holding back. Gripping his arm she said, "MacLeod, why don't you stay for lunch?" 

"I don't think that's a..." 

"Please? Adam and I are going to be spending a lot of time together and I'd really like to get to know his friends." 

Duncan looked from Lilly to Adam and back. 

"MacLeod, how can I prove to you that I've changed, if you won't let me?" 

It would be a way to stay close to her and Adam, just in case. "All right. I'll stay." 

Putting her arm through his, she said, "Well, then, husband, I suggest you start preparing lunch." 

"What...but..." 

"Go on MacLeod and none of that healthy stuff," he said, pushing his friend into the kitchen. 

"I knew I'd wind up cutting something up," grumbled Duncan, as he stepped into the kitchen. 

Adam took Lilly in his arms. "See? He's not so bad after all." 

"Maybe not." Her hands wandered over his chest. "You know, Adam, I _was_ gypped on that kiss by MacLeod. What do you say you do the honors?" 

"My pleasure." Lowering his head, his lips claimed hers and for the first time they both felt the past would stay where it belonged. Dead and Buried. 

* * *

Author's Note : Thanks to Peaches for her input and putting up with my craziness. 

© 1998   
Please send comments to the author! 

04/07/1998 

* * *


End file.
